Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: It's Percy's 18th birthday and Annabeth knows she shouldn't be nervous. It was just a dinner party with him and Sally and Paul, what was so scary about that? After losing him for months this should be nothing. But Annabeth is nervous, and maybe she hasn't come to terms with losing him yet. Suggestion of adult themes but nothing major! It's good, I promise!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

As she made her way through the doorway of the Jackson's apartment Annabeth couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

Celebrating your boyfriend's birthday with his family? Well let's just say Annabeth would choose fighting monsters anyday.

Okay, maybe her fear was irrational. The only people there would be Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis and Percy but Annabeth couldn't help but feel like this was a make or break moment. She had met both adults before and got along with them like peas in a pod but that was usually because of demigod related situations. And yes, in those months Percy had been missing and no one had a clue where he had been except Juno (curse her) Annabeth had started to feel like Sally was a mother of sorts. Zeus knew the 2 women had spent enough time together to support that idea.

Sally had been the only one who had understood. The only one who had even come close to missing Percy as much as Annabeth had. Of course she and Annabeth would bond and ever since those months they had this special connection that couldn't be described with words. People just knew it was there.

Then there was Paul. Annabeth almost felt like Paul was an uncle or something akin to that. He was always there to spout crazy facts with, talk school, and had this dry wit that attracted Annabeth like moth to flame. He and Annabeth were very similar in some ways and so different in others it seemed almost unreal.

But whenever Annabeth had a conversation she felt he appreciated her smarts and unlike Percy, didn't fall asleep only to compliment her later. Paul was one of the few people Annabeth matched with on an intellectual scale and he was always up for a good debate. Plus Annabeth found his questions about greek mythology and the world around them amusing.

And then there was Percy, someone Annabeth usually had no worries about. They got along better than anybody and if they could survive Tartarus (which they had) then they could survive one little birthday dinner with Percy's parents right?

When Percy had first asked her to come she had said yes with no hesitation. But now, a week later without having seen Percy to calm her nerves, she wasn't so sure.

This would be the first birthday she would spend with Percy and his parents. Last year... well he had been gone. She didn't even want to remember what she had done last year. It wasn't pleasant and would just make Annabeth feel even worse.

But there was something else special about today.

It was their 2 year anniversary. And since Percy had missed their 1 year anniversary Annabeth was going to make sure she saw him for this one.

If your boyfriend dissapeared for over 8 months without a sign did it still mean you were dating? Without spending any time together or even seeing each other in that time did it mean your relationship took a temporary pause? Like a break?

Annabeth didn't know but she counted those months anyway. This day was special, it held 2 meanings. Hera abducting Percy wasn't going to change that. And Annabeth was going to make sure today was perfect.

So she walked into the Jackson's small apartment, her hands clenching the small gift she held (wrapped in light blue wrapping paper) and her stomach clenching nervously. Sally ushered her in with a smile, her warm eyes sparkling merrily.

As soon as Annabeth had hung up her coat and turned around she was swept into a bone crushing hug, the now familiar smell of chocolate chip cookies overwhelming her. "Oh Annabeth I haven't seen you in ages!" Sally said.

Really Annabeth had been here only a few weeks ago to help Percy with an assignment for school. She was slowly becoming accustomed to being called over regularly to help him with homework or studying because since this was his graduating year he said he 'wanted to finally get some grades his teachers wouldn't frown at and get the Hades away from that piece of the Underworld'.

Annabeth had helped him. Hesitantly at first but then becoming more comfortable.

Percy was a good learner. He tried hard, that was clear to anybody, but Annabeth thought the real motivation for him was the cookies and kisses he got from a good grade.

The kisses being from her. And Percy made sure they were nearly always on the lips.

Sally finally released her and Annabeth smiled warmly. "Hey Mrs. Jackson."

Sally tsked and moved away, heading for the kitchen. Annabeth followed after a moment's hesitation. "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Sally?"

Annabeth smiled apologetically. "A few more I think."

Sally laughed and walked over to the kitchen island in the middle of the room, placing her gift on the countertop as she did so. In the middle was a square cake, covered in blue and white icing. When Annabeth went and stood beside Mrs. Jackson she saw that the edge designs were waves, the colors creating the almost perfect water color and in the middle were the words "Happy 18th Birthday Percy!"

Suddenly an image of Clarisse adding the words 'too bad you've made it this far' to the cake flashed into Annabeth's mind. Thank the gods she didn't have any say in the cake they had at Camp Half-Blood for Percy's party, that would have been a disaster. It probably would have resembled the banner the Ares cabin had made Percy from his first year.

18 was something all demigods had to be proud of. Chiron had made sure everyone had gotten some cake after the birthday dinner held in Percy's honor.

It had been the first time Camp Half-Blood had a meal consisting of all junk food. Thankfully Percy's favourite food was cheeseburgers and not salad or something equally as healthy, the Stolls would have thrown a fit. Chiron had made sure anybody who littered was on kitchen duty so the naiads weren't too upset and all in all it had been one of the best days at Camp Annabeth could remember. Some of Percy's Roman friends had even managed to come, including Hazel and Frank, Leo and Reyna and a few others.

Percy hadn't stopped smiling, and after the war they had been through scarcely 2 months ago it had been a welcome sight to Annabeth.

Annabeth snapped out of her thoughts and looked from the cake to Sally and back again. "Mrs. Jackson did you make this?"

The older woman nodded, studying the cake from all angles. "Mmmhhm."

Annabeth smiled. "It's perfect, he'll love it."

Sally looked away from the cake to smile at her. "Thank you dear. I'm wondering if there's something else I should add..."

She trailed off but Annabeth quickly assured her. "No. I think it's great just the way it is. You know Percy, he doesn't like things too fancy. This will be all he wants."

Sally nodded thoughtfully. "You're right of course." She looked over to Annabeth and smiled again. "Thank the gods he has you."

It was a simple statement but suddenly Annabeth felt like tearing up. After everything she was so sick of fighting and all she wanted was to live her life with Percy right by her side.

Sally was smart but she was wrong when she said that. If anything Annabeth should be thanking the gods for him.

Sure sometimes she felt like pinning him to a wall with her knife or stuffing his mouth with food just to get him to stop talking but wasn't that what love was?

And if Annabeth Chase was sure of anything it was that she was in love with Percy Jackson. No matter what happened she suspected she always would be.

So instead of doing anything overly emotional she smiled, silently giving Percy's mother her thanks. "Where is Percy? I thought both he and Paul would be here too?"

Suddenly Sally smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well no matter how much I insisted Percy told me he would be in charge of the meal. About 10 minutes before you arrived he asked Paul to drive him somewhere." Sally winked. "Well you know Percy. When I was closing the door behind them I heard Paul ask where they were going and Percy told him to take them to the nearest place with burgers and fries." Now Sally shook her head. "If you were expecting a healthy meal I'm sorry but you'll be getting greasy burgers and salty fries for dinner."

Annabeth let out a laugh. That was such a Percy thing to do. Of course, one burger meal at Camp Half-Blood a week ago wouldn't suffice, he needed another one here on his actual birthday.

"I can live with burgers. As long as he remembered I don't want cheese on mine." Annabeth said smiling.

Sally looked at her. "You don't like cheese?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No, I just don't like cheese on burgers. I like hamburgers with ketchup."

Sally shook her head. "Percy dating a girl who doesn't like cheeseburgers." She looked at Annabeth and winked jokingly. "He must love you."

"Well I like to think so," Annabeth replied lightly.

Sally pointed to the present Annabeth had set down and was just opening her mouth to say something when both women heard the sound of the door opening and Percy's voice carried to the kitchen.

"... not sure when she'll get here, hopefully soon." He finished saying.

Paul's voice sounded. "Well her coat's here."

"What?" Percy's voice asked.

Sally gasped quietly. "The cake!" She hissed at Annabeth. "Here, help me lift it to the fridge."

Years of training had made Annabeth's reflexes quick so she immediately took one side of the cardboard the dessert rested on. It was a small cake but both girls were careful not to drop it and Annabeth hurriedly opened the fridge door.

Percy's voice carried through the apartment. "Annabeth?" he asked.

Annabeth blew a stray piece of hair out of her face, closing the door when Mrs. Jackson finally fit the cake in the fridge. "In the kitchen!" She called.

Footsteps grew louder and louder as they made their way to where Annabeth was standing with Sally.

Both Percy and Paul stood in the kitchen doorway, staring at the two women with surprise and curiosity.

Later Annabeth would admit that it must have been a strange sight. As soon as they had gotten the cake in the fridge both girls had tried their best to find a position that looked natural and not suspicious.

Sally had done a better job than Annabeth, picking up a stray cloth and scrubbing the sink hurriedly.

Annabeth had hopped up onto the counter, leaning against the side of the fridge. She had grabbed the first thing she could find which just happened to be Jamie Olliver's Food Revolution Cookbook.

Percy's eyebrows had risen so high Annabeth almost lost sight of them under his hair. "Umm Annabeth?"

She tore her eyes away from the book and smiled at him, trying to seem casual. "Oh hey Percy."

He looked her at her inquiringly. He cleared his throat. "Why are you reading a cookbook upside down?"

Annabeth looked back to the book in her hands. Dangit, it was upside down. Hurriedly she flipped it. "Oh you know, there was some quiz and I was just trying to check my answers, they were written on the bottom of the page upside down like they do in those stupid magazines."

She pushed her way off the counter, leaving the book behind her and tried to cover up her nervousness. "I was just talking to your mom to wait for you coming back."

Percy looked at her, obviously skeptical of her explanation. Finally he turned to look at his mom. "Mom... what are you doing?"

Sally brushed hair out of her face. "What does it look like?" She said mildly. "I'm cleaning."

Once again Percy's eyebrows raised into his hair, this time Paul mimicked his gaze. "Sally you just cleaned this morning," Paul said.

Percy's mother crossed her arms. "You must be thinking of another time dear. Besides since when do you notice when I clean?"

Percy coughed. "Mom it was definitely this morning. It was impossible not to notice with you making comments about getting this place clean for Annabeth coming." Percy looked over at his girlfriend and gave her his lopsided grin. "Like this place could ever be clean right?"

Annabeth met Sally's eyes and both women nodded slightly. Without another word they rushed over to their men, hugging them and giving them a peck on the lips.

"I'm happy you're back, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Annabeth exclaimed when she drew away.

Percy smiled down to her and nodded. "Me too."

Sally pulled away from Paul who looked slightly confused. "So did everything go okay?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, everything was fine. But there was this one rude employee who..."

The group made their way to the living room but before he sat down Percy froze. "What were we talking about again."

Paul shrugged and Sally and Annabeth both feigned memory loss. "Who knows," Annabeth finally said. "It probably didn't matter anyway."

Sally nodded and Percy let it go. "Yeah, you're probably right."

About 10 minutes later Annabeth and Sally shared a devious smile unseen by the boys and Sally winked.

Kisses, Annabeth thought wondorously. They did the trick every time.

oooOOOooo

They ate the cheeseburgers and had the cake. Fortunately when Sally brought the cake out Percy really did love it. Only afterwards would Annabeth realize it was a bad idea to give him sugar.

All the while they talked. Joking, talking and laughing. It was one of those times Annabeth wished would last forever.

And Percy was so happy. The whole night he was smiling and he seemed relaxed. Ever since Tartarus you rarely saw Percy like this. Carefree, no worries, no thoughts making his life a living Hades.

No memories forcing their way to the front of his mind. He was just... happy.

And Annabeth felt that. Why had she been so worried? This was Percy and his family, a place she had always felt she belonged. There was nothing to worry about. It had been an irrational fear.

Finally it had been time for the presents. Paul had gotten Percy... a book.

Percy had looked up from the hardcover in his hands and had obviously forced a smile. "Thanks Paul."

His step-father had laughed and gone to sit by him on the couch. "I made sure it was greek so that you could read it. This book tells you all about swords and techniques and battle strategy. It took me forever to find it but it caught my eye in this run down book store on 5th Avenue." Paul flipped through the pages and among words there were diagrams and pictures acting out whatever technique the book talked about.

This time when Percy looked up his smile was genuine. "Okay I was worried but that is extremely cool." He met his step-father's eyes. "Thanks Paul," he said sincerely.

The older man had just nodded and clapped him on the back before moving to sit on a plush chair to watch the proceedings. Sally placed her gift on Percy's lap.

Immediately Percy tore into the green wrapping paper, ripping it off until finally he caught sight of the box underneath.

It was a plain box. Brown wood, chipped a bit on one corner but Percy didn't seem to mind. He looked it over before carefully lifting it up and shaking it. There was an answering rattle from the inside.

After opening it Percy pulled a silver watch out of the box. It was thick metal, and the face had an edging of green metal. It was a beautiful watch but very masculine.

He looked up at her. "Mom... how much did this cost you?"

Sally waved his question away. "Don't worry about it Percy. I paid almost nothing for it. I figured this would help you not be late for class anymore." Sally raised an eye at him questioningly but then smiled. "And it's waterproof. I had Tyson make it so that it could withstand the depths of the sea."

Percy turned the watch over and over in his hands. "But I don't where watches."

Paul spoke up. "All men wear watches. If you don't wear it now you will in the future and this will save you having to buy one!"

Percy smiled and set the watch back in the box before placing the box on the book. "Thanks mom. I'll thank Tyson next time I see him too."

Sally smiled and ruffled his hair. "Glad you like it." She shot a glance from Annabeth to Percy before taking Paul's hand and pulling him up. "Come on Paul. Help me with the dishes."

Annabeth gave her an appreciative smile and watched as they left. When she finally looked at Percy she found his green eyes already on her. "C'mon." He finally said standing up and holding out his hand to her. "My gift for you is in my room."

She linked her fingers with his and sat down on the bed with him when they got to his room.

Annabeth had always loved his room. The walls were a turqoise that faintly resembled ocean color and even though there was clutter around the edges the middle was relatively clean. It was a simple room, not much furniture but what space lacked drawers and desks were made up with pictures.

There were so many. Camp pictures, Percy and his mom, Percy and Paul, Paul and Sally. There was even one of Percy and Poseidon, standing arm and arm and smiling wearily after having just won the giant war.

And Annabeth. As her eyes searched the room she found her face in numerous places, sometimes beside Percy's sometimes with other friends. Thalia, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Tyson, Grover and everyone else. They all had a place here. It was almost like they were there with him.

Percy sat down beside her, holding a picture frame in his hands. Annabeth hadn't even noticed he had gotten up but now she couldn't look away from the picture frame in his hands. She held her own wrapped gift but it was momentarily forgotten. Finally Percy cleared his throat and Annabeth looked up to him.

His hand made it's way to the back of his neck, a gesture that showed he was nervous. "I ... I had Tyson make this, for our 2 year anniversary. I couldn't think what to get you because you already had everything you wanted so I figure I would give you something that I wanted you to have."

He flipped the frame over and Annabeth gasped.

It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. The frame was about half an inch thick metal in a rectangle shape. The metal was a tarnished bronze, shining in the darkness almost like Riptide glowed in shadow. The top and bottom were shaped like waves and the sides was shaped with many miniature slightly diagonal books in a line. In the top right hand corner there was a trident, in the left there was an owl. In the bottom left there was a chariot and in the bottom right there was a single rearing horse. Athen and Poseidon. He created the horse and she created the chariot, therefore working together to make it work. It was the only time Poseidon and Athena had ever co-operated on anything. But Annabeth didn't even glance at the frame until after. No, what caught her attention was the picture.

It was her and Percy. Annabeth stood slightly off to the side, bent over in a laugh with her wet hair falling around her. Percy stood with a water balloon in his hand, aimed to throw it at her. You couldn't see his whole face but what you could see was of him smiling.

It had been at Camp. A water balloon fight. The culprits were of course Travis and Conner, Leo, Nico and Percy. The whole camp had gotten soaked after the battle (Percy had allowed himself to get wet) and Chiron had even been hit with one or two.

Finally, when Percy aimed one at Annabeth but she ducked and it hit Mr. D instead, the balloon fight was stopped and the campers were subjected to picking up the broken balloons in case the nymphs tried to dump dirt on them in their sleep or something.

The picture had been taken just after Mr. D had been hit in the face. Annabeth had been laughing at Percy because of the face he had worn as Dionysus seethed at him and somewhere he had picked up a stray balloon and was about to throw it at her.

Percy was studying her, trying to see if she liked it or not but Annabeth was too stunned to show any emotion. "I know that when I was gone it was hard for you. One of the hardest things. What you went through," Percy shook his head. "I doubt I would have been able to survive without you like you did without me. So I made you this. So that in case anything like that happened again, or we were seperated for some reason you could still have something of me with you."

Annabeth closed her eyes, trying not to let the words affect her too deeply. Finally she got herself under control and met his slightly anxious gaze. "I love it." She told him, voice slightly hoarse.

He smiled and handed it to her. Then he looked over at the box she had dropped on his bed. "So can I open my present now?"

Clearing her throat Annabeth nodded and picked up the box. Slowly he handed it over to him and watched as eagerness overcame his face.

But instead of ripping open the wrapping paper he carefully pulled open the blue covering. Finally he pulled it off and inside there was a little pocket book.

Each book held a picture of Percy and Annabeth. Some had other people but both of them were in every single one. There was one picture per page and under each was a quote.

Percy flipped through the pages before looking up. "Wise girl..."

She smiled. "I figured you could carry these around with you easier than the ones on your wall. If you ever go on another quest and you miss us or something then you can just pull that out. Here." Annabeth took it from him and flipped to the last page. On it there was a picture of them kissing underwater and the caption at the bottom said "Best underwater kiss ever."

For some reason Percy smiled and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Annabeth asked him, but he just shook his head smiling.

Finally he calmed down and looked at her. "Thanks Annabeth."

Slowly she leaned forward. "Happy Birthday Percy," she breathed before pressing her lips to his.

When they pulled away Annabeth blushed. "I didn't know what I could get you for our anniversary. So I decided instead of getting you something I would give something to you."

Percy frowned in confusion. "Annabeth, what...?"

"Shh," she told him. "Don't say anything."

Slowly she moved to kiss him again, harder and more desperate than before. Percy tried to protest but after a few seconds of kissing he gave in.

Hesitantly Annabeth moved her han to Percy's shirt, lingering on the buttons. After gathering her courage she unbuttoned first one, and then another. Percy's eyes shot open and he pulled back.

He grabbed her wrists firmly but gently. "Annabeth, what are you doing?"

She blushed. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You can't be serious."

Anger filled her, so sudden that Annabeth felt moisture in her eyes. "What? What's so wrong about it?"

Percy frowned at her sudden mood swing. "I don't want to do this now."

Annabeth set aside her anger for increduloussness. "Are you serious? Percy we've been dating 2 years."

"I don't want to do this. Annabeth my parents are just in the room beside us! It's wrong to ... to take advantage. I don't feel comfortable..." He let out a frustrated breath, his hand once again making it's way to the back of his neck. "What I mean is let's wait for sometime special okay?" Percy asked her.

She frowned. "But today _is_ perfect."

He shook his head. "I know it is," he assured her. "But I dont need you to do this. I love you and I want this to be special. I'm fine with what we have right now and even though today would be the perfect day I don't think right now is the perfect time. And I want everything to be perfect."

Annabeth looked down, doubt filling her. "Is it because you don't want me? Do you think I'm ugly?"

Percy stared at her disbelievingly before shaking his head. He looked up out the window at the moon and didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Everyone's idea of beauty is different," Percy told her finally. His voice was quiet, reassuring. The night made his face look mysterious but serious and Annabeth couldn't look away from him. Finally he looked from the moon to her, his eyes captivating hers. "And Annabeth, you're mine."

And then Annabeth started to cry. Not hard, just quiet little breaths. Tears made their way slowly down her cheeks and Annabeth was only slightly comforted when Percy pulled her to his chest.

"Hey, shh. Annabeth it's alright. Listen to me, it will happen. It's not that I don't- don't want you it's just that I want you to be completely sure. It's... important and I want you to be completely sure that when it finally happens for you, you want it to be me you're with."

That made her stop crying. Surprise filled her and slowly she drew away. "What?"

Percy shrugged awkwardly. "We just finished a war. You're scared something's going to happen to make me leave like that again. Annabeth I don't want it rushed. I want us to get back to how we were before the second Prophecy came into play. I want us to just be... us."

Annabeth stared at a bare patch of wall for a while before finally replying. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be. I understand. I mean... I want you too. Believe me and it's making me question my sanity to stop you but right now isn't the time."

She nodded. "I know. I _know_ that." She looked up. "It's just... if you leave again I want to make sure you always have something from me. Something that can never be lost or forgotten."

Percy stroked that fly away piece of hair out of her face again. "I know. And I will. Just not today."

Annabeth leaned into his touch, eventually leaning against his chest again. "Happy Birthday Percy."

He kissed the top of her head gently. "Happy Anniversary Annabeth."

oooOOOooo

**Tell me what you think! Review please!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


End file.
